1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vessel for holding crematory ashes, and more specifically a vessel for holding crematory ashes that sails on a body of water via sail and keel appendages, so as to be carried by prevailing winds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people die they generally either are buried or cremated. Burial is preferred by some people who believe that cremation may destroy a soul or spirit that survives after death. Burial is also sometimes preferred since cemeteries are typically well kept landscaped fields that are aesthetically pleasing. The surviving loved ones of the deceased take pleasure in knowing that the deceases rests in a placid, beautiful place with trees and flowers as well as rabbits, squirrels, birds, etc. Furthermore, the grave site provides a place for the remaining loved ones to come to pay their respects, and to remember the deceased. The aesthetic and peaceful character of the grave site makes it easier for surviving loved ones to cope with the death.
On the other hand, many people are cremated after death. Cremation is advantageous over burial since cremation does not require that parcels of land be devoted to receiving caskets and gravestones. The crematory ashes which remain may be simply placed in an urn which the surviving loved ones place in a suitable place such as on a mantle or shelf in their home for remembrance of the deceased.
An urn discussed above for holding crematory ashes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,675--Peterson. Peterson discloses a burial urn constructed of plastic material. The urn has a closed end and an open end that is closeable by a plastic cover.
Peterson discloses a practical urn design. A more ornamental urn may be more desirable as a fitting receptacle for the remains of a deceased loved one. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 237,782--Townsend discloses a statue-like urn for receiving crematory ashes, namely a bust. Preferably the bust is a likeness of the deceased person. A receptacle in the back is provided for receiving the ashes and is closable by a removable plate.
Another advantage of cremation over burial is that the surviving loved ones have flexibility with respect to the disposition of the ashes. For example, as noted above, the ashes may be placed in container and kept in the loved ones home so that the survivors have a near and tangible reminder of the deceased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,652--Graham discloses a hybrid of cremation and burial. Graham discloses a tree forest cemetery. Ash-containing urns are introduced to an underground vault through a surface tunnel. The vault is constructed beneath a tree, or alternatively the tree is planted over the vault after the ground is excavated and the vault installed. The tree is appealing as a continuing life associated with the deceased.
Other people wish to be cremated so that their ashes may be scattered or disposed in a particular place. For example, an outdoorsman may become particularly attached to a certain mountain range, riverbank or some other parcel of land during his lifetime and it seems fitting that his remains be placed there. A sea-going person, such as a sailor or yachtsman may be particularly fond of the sea or a river or a certain section of the sea or river. In all of the above cases, the person may wish that his crematory ashes be scattered about the geographic area he knew while alive. When ashes are scattered, the remaining loved ones do not have a fixed burial site, urn or other tangible thing to associate with the deceased. This is offset, however, by the fact that they have released the deceased into a favorite place, which they may also visit.
Leaving the deceased in his favorite earthly place may be of little moment to the deceased; but at least the remaining loved ones achieve a sense of warmth and peace for complying with the wishes of the deceased, and the knowledge that he is in the place that he loved the most.
Devices facilitating ash disposal at preferred geographic locations are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,602--Vigh discloses a submersible urn for burial at sea. The urn has a weighted bottom and ports surrounding its top. When placed in the ocean, the weighted bottom forces the urn to sink. The ports admit water to the interior, and the urn sinks to the ocean floor. The urn, as well as its contents, eventually disintegrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,203--Harden discloses a device for spreading crematory ashes from the air. The disclosure includes a vent mechanism disposed through the cockpit wall of an airplane. The ashes are loaded from the interior of the cockpit and released in the air through the vent. Alternatively, the ashes are contained in a burlap bag which is hung out of the cockpit window for release of the ashes in the sky.
Cremation and the scattering of the deceased's ashes has drawbacks in that upon scattering of the ashes the surviving loved ones finally depart with all tangible evidence of the deceased. Many survivors find that visiting a cemetery or viewing a burial urn containing crematory ashes is cathartic and important in overcoming the sense of loss accompanying the death of a loved one. When scattering the ashes of the loved one, there is of course no expectation that any vestige of the loved one will return.
There is a need for an interment device, at least for the benefit of the survivors, which retains the emotional benefits of dispersing the decedent's remains, e.g., sending the deceased to visit exotic far away places, or to occupy a favorite body of water after death, but wherein the survivors have a tangible item initially, as well as some expectation that after the deceased is dispatched this tangible item eventually will return the deceased to his loved ones for enshrinement. This need is satisfied by the device of the invention.